The Supernatural World
by twilightFMJ
Summary: Lauren Ross is wandering through Port Angeles when she unknowingly enters the Supernatural World of Vampires, werewolves and other mythical creatures. She meets mysterious people along the way including Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Lauren faces danger and death and also has many admirers in this fantasy world...but who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1 - Port Angeles

I don't own any of the characters used in this story (Jacob Black), apart from my own.

A cold wind whipped around my face, as I trudged through the dark and empty streets of Port Angeles. I'd been walking for hours, and the bitterness of the cold air had set in. The dim, orange streetlamps glowed, illuminating the entrance to a small alleyway. I was just about able to squeeze past the narrow walls, and I ended up in what appeared to be a small town square. I gazed upwards to see tiny snowflakes fall gracefully from the sky, and land gently to cover the ground like a thin blanket of candyfloss. My hands and feet were numb with the cold, but I forced myself to continue walking down the cobbled streets. Suddenly, a gust of wind almost knocked me off my feet. Eventually I stumbled awkwardly back to my feet, when I heard it...

Was my mind deceiving me? I was certain that I heard someone behind me. Following me. I shook it off. I wandered aimlessly further into Port Angeles, still unsure of my destination. The sound of crisp leaves crunched loudly beneath my feet, as a approached a row of petite houses to my right. I stared into the frosted windows at the festive Christmas trees, decorated with hundreds of tiny lights, which glistened at me as I walked past. My eyes glanced upwards to reveal the bright white moon, silhouetted against the inky black sky, shining like a large silver penny. Abruptly, I stopped walking. I was faced with a decision, as there was a fork in the road before me. After hesitating for a few moments, I decided to go left. After trudging through the now quite thick snow, I began to question once more why I was still wandering through Port Angeles. My mind got sidetracked. Instantly, I was pulled out my day-dream, when I heard it again...

I was positive that I was being followed. I heard the footsteps of polished shoes tapping on the ground behind me. Now fearing that I was being followed by someone, I had to find somewhere away from these open streets. Curiosity had taken hold of me, when I spotted a huge, old house at the end of the long lane. I didn't want my stalker to see where I was going. Consequently, I ran towards the old, dilapidated and deserted building. As I reached the foot of the house I froze in horror. The door hung from its hinges, the windows were smashed and boarded up, and beneath one window sill, laid a pool of vivid red blood. I knew I shouldn't go inside, but I didn't want the stalker to know where I was. Curiosity took over me once again, and I stumbled up the stone steps, and into the house. The strong smell of must filled the air, and I choked on its scent for a moment. I glanced at the ancient Persian rug which covered the floor. My eyes followed the rug to end of the hallway where I saw something very interesting. A huge smashed mirror, which a golden frame, stood leaning against the wall. Shards of its glass pointed up from the floor like small, shiny daggers. I walked hastily towards it, and crouched down to look at my distorted reflection, when something caught my eye. A tall dark figure stood still in the doorway. My heart sank. I knew that there was someone following me, and now here he was. I bolted for the nearest room, hoping to find an escape. I was sorely mistaken...

Stood at the other side of the room was another man, and the very sight of him sent my mind to spiral in fear and panic. When he turned to face me, I saw fresh blood dripping from his lips. My heart was pounding against my chest, and there was nowhere I could run, not with the stalker behind me. The strange man looked down to the floor. My eyes followed his gaze to find a young girl lying motionless on the floor beside him, blood gushing from her neck. I was frozen in sheer terror. He took one step towards me and I pinned myself against the wall in horror. Suddenly, someone burst through the doorway, took me in his arms, and ran. He carried me from the old house, and away from that creature. The stranger carried me to an old truck, and safely put on my seatbelt. He looked down and smiled at me. "Don't worry...I'll keep you safe from that monster". I tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Finally, I managed to say something. "Who are you? That thing was following me, stalking me!" I choked out.

"No it wasn't following you, and I'm Jacob...your stalker..."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story (meaning Jacob Black). I only own my OC character "Lauren Ross".

It took me a while to process what this "Jacob" guy had just said...

So it was him who I heard following me? I must have just run into that other creature by pure coincidence. My mind was plagued with a million different questions. What was that creature? Why did he murder that young girl? Who was Jacob, and why was he helping me?

We had been driving for about 5 minutes now, and yet we both said nothing. I glanced up at the car mirror in the centre of the windscreen, and found Jacobs big, chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I looked down awkwardly. I could feel the heat rushing through my cheeks, and just hoped that he didn't notice I had gone red. I plucked up my courage, and finally found the words to speak. "So, who are you really?" I saw a wide gleaming grin stretch across his face. "That's not your concern yet. In time, you'll know" he said mysteriously. What was that supposed to mean? I wondered to myself for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. I decided not to question it. He'd probably give me another pointless answer anyway. Silently, I gazed out of the window and watched the blur of tall forest trees outside. Then it struck me. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He hesitated for a moment before he replied. "I'm taking you somewhere safe...to La Push." I'd never been to La Push before, but I knew that it wasn't too far from Port Angeles. There was more that I wanted to ask about that strange creature in the old house, but I didn't want to overload Jacob with questions, so I simply kept quiet until we reached La Push.

After around 20 minutes, we pulled up at a small, red, wooden built bungalow, surrounded by greenery and large forest trees. Before I even had chance to undo my seatbelt, Jacob was stood beside me holding open the car door. I fumbled around to undo the seatbelt, and I quickly climbed out of the car. Jacob smiled and nodded his head towards what appeared to be a small garage across the path. When we entered the garage I found myself staring in amazement at the car which was held up on thick metal stands. "You're a mechanic?" I asked slightly surprised. "Well, it's more a hobby really." Jacob said, his face blushing slightly. I sat down on a commonplace armchair on the other side of the room. Jacob grabbed a wooden stool and sat beside me. "So...I'm guessing you want to know what happened huh?" he asked quietly. Hesitantly, I looked at him for a minute and I could see that he was waiting expectantly for my answer. "Well yeah I do...Who was that man in the house?" I managed to choke out, scared by the thought of him. Jacob sighed loudly, as if he didn't know what to say. "Well, you've heard of myths and legends right?" I nodded. "Okay, well there are some things that you might not understand, and you probably won't believe me when I tell you-" "What do you mean I won't understand?" I cut him off. Suddenly, it came to me!

The strange man in the house...he had blood around his mouth. My jaw dropped, and a huge lump formed in my throat like when you dry-swallow a pill. Jacob asked me if I knew any myths and legends... Surely this couldn't be true. They don't exist, it's impossible! I looked up at Jacob in horror, unable to say the word that was swirling around in my head. He looked back into my eyes and prompted me to speak. After what seemed like an age, I managed to whisper, almost inaudibly..."Vampire".


End file.
